Reunión
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Una vieja casa abandonada no tiene por qué ser un lugar solitario.


Una nueva historia *w* espero que os guste ^^

* * *

**Reunión**

**Capítulo único**

_"Conozco un lugar, encontrémonos allí"_

Rey caminaba con pasos decididos por aquel planeta desértico, tan parecido al suyo. A su lado, BB-8 rodaba por la arena, siguiendo el ritmo de la joven sin problema alguno.

El robot no conocía el destino a donde se dirigían, más Rey le había dicho que había algo importante que debían hacer allí.

La joven jedi divisó la casa a lo lejos, caminando más rápido sin darse cuenta de ello. Luke nunca se lo mencionó, pero Rey sabía que esa fue la casa donde el joven Skywalker pasó su infancia y adolescencia, antes de ser obligado a madurar y convertirse en jedi para salvar a la galaxia.

Rey se sentía una intrusa, como si no le correspondiese estar allí, pero había algo que debía hacer y no se dejaría convencer de lo contrario.

Usando un trozo de metal para deslizarse hasta el patio interior, entró a la casa.

A pesar de haber estado décadas abandonada, esta no parecía encontrarse en mal estado. Las habitaciones que daban hacia el patio carecían de puertas, todas excepto una.

Rey no necesitó pensarlo dos veces antes de dirigirse hacia ella.

Sintiendo algo de miedo, la joven apoyó primero su mano derecha contra la superficie metálica de la puerta, cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundamente un par de veces. De esa manera podía tranquilizarse un poco y sentir el poder de la fuerza a su alrededor.

BB-8 emitió un pitido, llamando la atención de la joven jedi.

\- Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte - comenzó la chica con una sonrisa - ¿Qué te parece si ahora abrimos esa puerta? -

BB-8 no se hizo de rogar y se puso a descifrar el código de la puerta, feliz de poder ayudar a su amiga.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, dejando ver que el interior estaba completamente a oscuras.

Rey podría haber usado su espada para iluminar su camino, pero quería evitar cualquier malentendido.

\- ¿Hola? - llamó la joven mientras daba un par de pasos dentro de la habitación

Rey debía tener cuidado con los cables, tornillos y piezas que se encontraban por el suelo, pero no era una tarea fácil ya que todo estaba a oscuras.

La chica sintió una inmensa alegría en su pecho que la hizo sonreír, pero era consciente de que ese sentimiento no era suyo, al menos no hasta que viese a aquel al que estaba buscando. Eso solo significaba que esa alegría provenía de su vínculo, su dyad.

\- ¿Ben? - preguntó ella finalmente tan desesperada por ver al hombre como él por verla

Ambos eran conscientes de ello gracias a su unión.

Rey sintió unos brazos en su cintura, que la apretaron contra algo alto, duro y confortable.

La joven no necesitó preguntar para saber que se trataba de Ben, que la estrechaba entre sus brazos, permitiéndole apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho.

A Rey le encantaba esa sensación, sentía que nada podría salir mal al mismo tiempo que sintiese el calor del contrario, mientras que sus fuertes brazos la protegiesen en un abrazo, a la vez sintiese el corazón del hombre latir con fuerza.

\- Realmente viniste - dijo él finalmente sin soltar a la chica

Rey sonrió mientras disfrutaba contando los latidos del corazón de Ben.

\- Te lo prometí, que vendría a por ti cuando las cosas se hubiesen calmado - explicó ella con una sonrisa, estaba segura de que Ben estaba sonriendo, pero era incapaz de verlo debido a la oscuridad

\- ¿Y ahora podremos estar juntos? - preguntó Ben esperanzado

\- Ya no volveremos a estar solos nunca más - juró ella mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar a ciegas los labios de su amado

Tanto Ben como Rey ignoraban lo que les depararía el futuro. Ben no sería bien visto por sus antiguos crímenes y Rey era admirada y temida por ser la última jedi (ya que todos ignoraban el hecho de que Ben seguía vivo) por lo que ambos se dedicarían a viajar a través de toda la galaxia.

Estando siempre juntos y descubriendo diferentes planetas y tradiciones, probablemente asentándose algún día cuando se hubiesen convertido en solo una leyenda, formando finalmente una familia, permitiéndose ser felices hasta el final de sus días, siempre juntos.

\- Te amo, eres mi luz - dijo Ben después del beso

\- También te amo, eres mi hogar - añadió Rey con una sonrisa

BB-8 observaba la escena, seguro de que la definición de "amor" registrada en su memoria no era suficiente para describir a la pareja.

**Fin**

* * *

La frase "Conozco un lugar, encontrémonos allí" la encontré junto a una imagen de la casa de Luke en internet y en mi cabeza ya me monté toda la historia xD


End file.
